


Pavlov constraints

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bloody plot, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 血腥描述 竄改時間線 有私設
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

「彼得，」對面的人輕聲的歎了一口氣，言語中滿是無奈「抱歉我沒有辦法接受你。」

「為什麼？」

男孩緊抓著手機望向燈正亮著的房間，他站在公寓的樓下執拗的看著窗簾上的人影，原本只有一個黑影，接下來第二個黑影出現，耳畔傳來清晰的親吻聲。

「還沒處理完嗎？」女聲問到。

「快了，你先去旁邊等我一下好嗎？我愛你。」

又一聲親吻聲，但與剛才的聲音略有不同，彼得猜這次一定是吻在臉頰或是額頭。空著的右手指甲深陷進掌心，血絲緩慢的從破口滲出沿著指尖滴落在滿是白雪的街道。

「彼得。」

電話對面的人再次的喚到他的姓名，他吸了下鼻子嗯了一聲示意對方他還在聽。

「我很抱歉。」

彼得把頭仰起望向灰暗的天空，一片又一片的雪花落在他的臉上，在接觸到溫暖肌膚的那一剎那融化成水，匯成細小的河流流過側臉。

「沒事的，沒關係。」

眨了眨眼睛，彼得不能明白，明明雪花落下的速度也沒有很快，為什麼自己臉上的水流卻越來越快。

「沒關係的。」

「你還好嗎彼得？」

椅子響起了吱呀聲，手掌輕拍衣服發出摩挲布料的聲音，咕嚕的喝水聲還有吞嚥聲，一清二楚的透過話筒傳到彼得的耳裡。

彼得沿著牆壁慢慢的蹲下，摀住自己的臉一句話也都沒有說。

「沒事吧彼得？」

對面的人的聲音聽起來很著急，彼得深深的吸了一口氣。

「我沒事、我很好，只是剛剛在看朋友傳來的簡訊才沒有馬上回你。」

「那就好。彼得，」電話另一頭的人又叫了一次他的名字，彼得雙眼閉緊「以後你還會再遇到比我更好更適合你的人，所以，往前看吧。」

對方溫和柔軟的聲音像是一把刀，一刀一刀的劃開他的心臟，濃重的窒息感迎面襲來，要不是自己的手正捂著嘴巴不要發出任何哀鳴，彼得都要以為窒息感是來自自己的手。

「嗯……」

靠在牆角的彼得抓起一把地上的雪，揉成團後扔向了巷子內的垃圾桶，碰的一聲傳到另一頭的人的耳裡。

「那是什麼聲音？」

「沒什麼，不打擾你了。」

彼得抓著手機輕聲的說到，雪花落下的速度越來越快了，肩上滿是白雪，頭髮看起來像是一夜白頭，他走進了夜色中失去蹤影。

電話另一端的昆汀聽著耳畔的嘟嘟聲，他緩慢的把手機放下，轉過身去抱住等待已久的女友，溫柔的吻落在她的鼻樑又到了她柔軟的胸脯，然後嬉鬧聲越來越大，床鋪的晃動、肉體的撞擊還有淫靡的喘息聲，就像是一對感情極為深厚的愛侶都會做的事。

要是一切都沒有發生變化就好了。

原本就因為天資聰穎被托尼帶進史塔克工業實習的彼得，在某天下班之後就消失無蹤，被指派照顧他的昆汀找了他很久，中間也問過自己的上司為什麼彼得不見了。

「我不知道。」托尼聳了聳肩，他指著自己的螢幕「事實上我也正在尋找他的蹤跡。」

「是嗎……」昆汀歎了口氣，突然想到什麼的他突然抬起頭望向托尼「最近在城市中出現的那個蜘蛛人，你有什麼頭緒嗎？」

托尼皺了一下眉。

「你說的是那個四處搞破壞的蜘蛛人嗎？」

「不然還會有別的蜘蛛人嗎？」

叫出近期收到的資料托尼仔細的看著，他招了招手讓昆汀也過來。

「目前沒什麼大危害我想。」托尼指著上面被記錄下來的那些事蹟，手上的筆轉動著「只是小打小鬧而已目前還不用太緊張。」

「行吧……」昆汀站起來伸了一個懶腰。

「不過你下禮拜要去出一個任務。」

托尼讓昆汀拿出自己口袋中正在振動的手機，看了娜塔莎發來的簡訊後他朝托尼點了個頭。

「布拉格？」

「布拉格。」

「是一座很漂亮的城市啊……」

昆汀把玩自己的指頭，他出神的想著那座都市的夜色，昏黃的燈光美麗的雕像，還有各式各樣的面具。

「但是因為任務的層級比較高一點，你這次不能帶她一起去。雖然我知道她痊癒後你一直想帶她出門，但是不行。」

托尼出聲打斷了昆汀的想像，被打斷的昆汀什麼話都沒有說他輕聲的嗯了句，拿起剛印出來的資料離開。

與此同時紐約的另一頭。

整個身體被布料緊緊的包裹住的人拳頭重重的揍上混混的肚子，面罩上的眼睛眨了一下，揪著對方的衣領把癱軟在地上的人抓了起來。

「你有沒有什麼想說的？」

經過變聲處理的聲音響起，話音裡夾帶些許電流聲，大大的白眼此時瞇成一條縫隙。

「在、在長島！他躲、躲到長島的房子裡了！」

被緊抓的人不斷的顫抖著，突然一個怪味出現，向下一看發現他竟然嚇尿了，不耐煩的嘖了一聲後，他用力的一丟把尿褲子的混混丟進不遠處的噴水池。

「噁心。」

嫌棄的低罵了句他跳離地面，用著蛛絲盪去剛剛套出的目的地。

說實話彼得一直沒有想過自己也會有變異能力的那一天，冷風吹過他的臉頰兩側，快速的盪過每一個高樓大廈。

他早就知道昆汀是超英的事了。

遠在他愛上昆汀之前，在托尼要招攬他進史塔克工業實習的時候他就注意到，托尼帶著的資料散在自家桌上，彼得在想他可能是有太多事情需要處理，不經意的一瞥就看見了神秘客昆汀貝克的任務檔案。

但他愛上的不是對方的超級英雄身份，彼得想到著又捏住自己的鼻子，試圖把鼻間的酸澀感去掉。

昆汀除了是一位友善的上司外，他討人喜歡還很善解人意。彼得想，沒有人能逃過昆汀貝克散發的魅力的，只要你跟他常常待在一起，要避開愛上他的可能性根本就微乎其微。

他人真的太好了，心裡這麼想著，彼得跳到目標的建築物上頭猛力的跳進玻璃窗內，玻璃碎裂的聲音嚇到了屋內的人，看著對方狼狽不堪的跑過轉角，彼得輕聲的笑了。

他不慌不忙的走過轉角，在書房門口停了下來，彼得伸手打開房門。

「想不到吧？看見我你高興嗎？」

彼得的蜘蛛眼眨了一下，脖頸微微的動了發出喀拉喀拉的聲響，他慢慢的走近因為過度驚嚇軟倒在地上的胖子，腳尖輕輕的踹了下對方的腹部。

「挺多防護的不是嗎？」

彼得從一旁書桌上的筆筒裡拿出美工刀，在對方的肚皮上打了幾個花刀，接著手和刀子都離開對方的皮膚，無聲的用眼睛看著對方，連動一下都沒有。

在對方算是鬆了一口氣正準備想要起身逃跑的時候，彼得拿著美工刀狠狠的往他的脖頸刺了進去，血液濺出來灑到地上，彼得沒有鬆開美工刀，他反而捅的更深，把對方的脖子割斷一半。

「沒裝監視器真的是失算，你以為能躲得了一輩子嗎？」

趁著夜色依舊黑暗，彼得盪起蛛絲回到他的租屋處，給自己泡了一杯熱牛奶後，彼得癱在沙發裡看著電視新聞。

「隱匿多年的犯罪首腦剛才被人發現橫屍家中，兇手的手段極為兇殘，把死者的脖頸割開後……」

彼得嘖了一聲，拿起遙控器把電視關了。

「我自己做的還需要你來跟我說？」

他小聲的嘟噥著，把杯中的牛奶一飲而盡，刷完牙之後爬上床蓋上棉被，彼得閉上眼睛安心的睡了一覺。


	2. Chapter 2

收拾好行李的昆汀拉著行李箱，在上車之前吻了下女友的嘴唇，幫她把髮絲往後別去低聲的叮嚀她作息要正常。

「我很快就會回來了，到時候我們再去挑結婚戒指吧！」

「嗯，等你。」

腰部被環住，女友的髮香繞在他的鼻尖，昆汀深深的吸了一口之後在她的頭上落下一吻。

「掰掰。」

「掰掰。」

哈皮幫忙他把行李放到後車廂，坐上副駕駛的昆汀朝女友揮了揮手，接著就前往機場準備要去任務布拉格。

車子駛離之後，遠到看不見車尾燈時女人拿起了手機撥了一通電話。

「任務目標已經出發了。」

正巧經過此地的彼得皺了一下眉頭，什麼任務目標？昆汀是任務目標？他又聽了一會，暗殺、殺手還有Hail Hydra？他調了一下自己手腕上的發射器向另一邊的房頂射去，快速的盪向復仇者大樓。

當他從樓頂進入時復仇者大樓的警報瘋狂的響著，但在彼得摘下自己臉上的面罩時警鈴全數都停下了。

「帕克先生。」冰冷的電子聲響起「老闆在實驗室裡等你。」

「謝謝你賈維斯。」

彼得快步的走向先前常和托尼一起待著的實驗室，打開門的那一瞬間突然有個東西迎面而來，他快速的蹲下身避開。

「反應速度很快啊？」托尼雙手抱胸看向他「你小子終於願意來了？」

「昆汀的女友是九頭蛇的臥底。」

彼得並沒有回應托尼的問題，直接把他看到的事說了出來。

托尼哼了一聲，轉身開始在他的虛擬螢幕上輸入東西，把所有字打完之後又轉回來看向彼得。

「你上次出任務的時候也搞得太誇張了吧？」

彼得滿不在乎的點一根菸放進嘴裡吸了口，緩緩的吐出一個煙圈。

「那又怎麼樣，完美結束不就好了嗎？」

「可是動靜太大了，在我們的人趕到之前隔壁的鄰居叫來了記者，只好把它弄成仇殺現場然後讓那些吸血蟲報導。」

一邊說著話一邊拿著報告走進實驗室的娜塔莎翻了一個白眼。

「喔。」彼得又吸了一口菸。

「算了，反正都能好好處理的，下次你注意一點就是了。」

托尼彎下腰從櫃子裡拿出一個紙盒遞給彼得，輕咳了一聲示意彼得馬上拆開，彼得把紙盒拆開後看到裡面有好幾根針劑。

「這是什麼？」他抬起頭望向對面的托尼。

「抑制情緒的。」托尼的眼睛直勾勾的盯著他「如果我和班納沒有猜錯，會有那些行為應該是被影響到了吧？」

接過一旁娜塔莎遞來的菸灰缸，彼得把菸摁熄，他啞著聲回絕了托尼的針劑。

「不用。」他望著菸灰缸裡的菸灰和殘渣「只要昆汀還在的一天你就不需要擔心我會叛變。」

「我沒有說你會叛變。」托尼反駁。

「我知道，我只是在表示這些藥劑我不需要。」

把玩著自己的指頭，彼得把手抬起接著頭頂的燈光仔細的看了眼就又放下。

「但如果你真的不放心，可以注射追蹤器進我身體。」

「彼得……」托尼一臉無奈的看著他「就算有昆汀在你還是需要這個藥劑，你需要穩定情緒。」

「沒有人知道被蜘蛛咬了以後產生的變異會有多大的影響，我們只能把風險壓到最小。」娜塔莎的手放到彼得的肩膀上，她的眼睛溫柔的望著他，輕輕的一吻落在彼得的額頭「我們答應過梅姨的，我們要保護好你。」

「好吧，我覺得不對的時候就會打。」彼得把藥劑收下，接著他走到托尼面前「追蹤器也順便弄一下吧？」

順利注入追蹤器，記號在螢幕上一閃一閃的亮著，彼得戴上面罩抱好藥劑一躍而下。

托尼望著盪離大廈的彼得歎了一口氣。

「你記得要通知福瑞九頭蛇又出現了。」

他轉過頭望向一旁的娜塔莎，和他對視到的女人點了點頭，轉身就離開了實驗室。


	3. Chapter 3

在布拉格街道上處理火人，昆汀著急的望著吞噬金屬後不斷脹大的怪物，他使出了法術讓火人僵在原地，想辦法的拖時間希望能等到大批的水來澆滅它。

就在支援快要到的時候他突然被人從背後襲擊，雖然即時發現危險但閃避不及的他還是被一顆子彈射中，側腰被子彈射穿血汨汨的流出，昆汀吃痛的跪倒在地上，對火人的控制稍微鬆了一些。

它又伸長手抓過一旁的電線桿吞下，火焰從口中噴了出來，一旁的房子被燒的不成樣子。

就在昆汀以為任務要失敗自己要命喪布拉格時，支援終於趕上大水把火人澆熄，在水要把昆汀淹沒的時候獵鷹飛過把他抱離原地。

「謝啦兄弟。」

好不容易到了一旁的屋頂上，昆汀吃力的和獵鷹道了謝後馬上暈倒。

獵鷹看到他身側不斷流血的傷口後馬上對著通訊器另一端的人求援。

「神秘客受傷了，請求醫療支援。重複一次，神秘客受傷了，請求醫療支援。」

當消息回報到總部的時候，彼得正和托尼在實驗室裡面調整他的戰衣，一聽到這個消息的彼得眼睛在一瞬間變的通紅。

「彼得，冷靜。」

托尼從紙盒裡拿出針劑遞給他，彼得抖著手接過注射進自己的左手靜脈。

「喝一杯水。」拿了裝滿水的杯子遞給彼得，托尼在他面前坐下「再過幾天，等隊長他們把奸細查清楚了就能把他們一次端起，你需要保持冷靜一直到那時候。」

深深的吸了一口氣後彼得稍微冷靜了些，他站起身拿了自己的背包逕自走到電梯口，搭著電梯就下樓離開大廈回到租屋處。

在回到租屋處後突然心血來潮，彼得換上了蜘蛛人的裝扮，他悄悄的晃到昆汀的公寓附近，望著昆汀剛下班回到家的女友彼得眼睛稍微瞇了下。

大概過了十幾分鐘後門口突然停了一輛車，昆汀的女朋友很快的就從房內走了出來衝向剛從車裡下來的人的懷裡，彼得快速的調出昆汀女友的資料，沒有家人，他皺了下眉頭抬起頭就看見她正和那個男人擁吻。

男的還一邊親吻一邊伸手進女的衣服裡磨蹭，兩人跌跌撞撞的進了房子裡，彼得派出了托尼給他的監察器，小小的蛛型器械飛到窗邊從縫隙裡鑽進房內。

聽到傳回來的聲音和看到傳回來的畫面，彼得的臉都綠了，他抿了會嘴唇，把機器收回後就盪回自己的家裡，想著那天昆汀要離開前對那個女人說過的話，彼得揉了揉自己的太陽穴，閉上眼睛想著要用什麼辦法好好把這個人處理掉又不傷昆汀的心。

趁著昆汀送回來還在隔離養傷的時候處理掉吧？彼得在心裡計算著，這樣他也不會知道自己喜歡的人想殺他還出軌，打定主意的彼得看了一眼手機，娜塔莎剛才發來的簡訊說了預定剿滅九頭蛇的時間，他算了一下，正好處理完再趕到昆汀的屋子裡解決那個臥底時間還夠。

他撥了一通電話給娜塔莎，對面的人在聽到彼得的主意後把臥底交給他解決。

「的確。」娜塔莎低聲的說「你比較適合，而且昆汀還沒看過你本人。」

掛掉電話後彼得坐進了自己的浴缸，一邊抽著菸一邊看著手機裡的影片，仰起頭他長長的歎了一口氣，水氣和煙霧充斥整個浴室，彼得把菸摁熄，頭深深的埋進水裡。


	4. Chapter 4

昆汀雙眼閉著，手術室裡的強光照在他的眼睛上，但他一點反應都沒有，戴著呼吸器沉沉的睡著，醫生小心翼翼的消毒傷口，最後用針線把傷口縫起來。

「好了，貝克先生近期需要好好的隔離靜養。」醫生走出手術室，一邊脫著自己的手套一邊和身旁的彼得說到「雖然復原速度很快，但也是要在醫院裡待滿一個禮拜才能走。」

「知道了。」

彼得目送醫生離開，他隔著玻璃窗看向房內還在沉睡的昆汀，靠在牆壁上點了一根菸抽著。

「這裡不能抽菸彼得。」

MJ順路經過就把他手上的菸搶下，丟在地板上用皮鞋踩了幾下，手拍了一下他的肩膀。

「總會好的。」她站到彼得身旁陪著他，順著彼得的視線看向玻璃窗內躺著的人「出任務的時候要小心，別有也躺進去的一天好嗎？」

「我盡量。」彼得啞聲回到。

「後天就要來了。」MJ低頭望著自己的皮鞋尖「你到時候去到那動作要快，我估計昆汀明天晚上傷口就好的差不多了。」

「怕他後面會直接出院回到家裡找她嗎？」

彼得的眼睛眨了下，他轉過頭望向MJ。

「也不是沒那個可能。」MJ也望著彼得的眼睛「你知道他答應過她什麼，你更知道他是一個很重承諾的人。」

彼得嘴角微微的動了下，他自嘲的笑了出聲。

「是啊……」

「總而言之，萬事小心。」MJ離開牆壁轉身抱了一下彼得，湊上前吻了一下他的臉頰「不要讓我和奈德聽到什麼不好的消息。」

「嗯。」

MJ拿起她放在一旁椅子上的資料，向彼得揮了下手轉身就離開長廊。

彼得就這麼的站在窗外看著昆汀，直到他醒來之後才悄悄的離去，離開前彼得看了一眼被醫生和護士圍住的昆汀，最後轉頭離開了醫院。

天明之後一通電話打來，被手機鈴聲和震動吵醒的彼得翻了個身接起手機低聲的應了句，聽完對面的人說的話後他坐直身體馬上離開亂成一團的床鋪。

快速的洗漱完之後彼得換上了戰衣，馬上趕往復仇者大廈參與會議。

「哦嗨蜘蛛人。」

托尼俏皮的對他眨了眨眼，接著就開始像一臉茫然的美國隊長和獵鷹介紹復仇者的新成員，一旁的冬兵躺在躺椅上臉蓋著書本正在休息。

介紹完之後娜塔莎開始和前幾天不在基地裡的成員們解釋明天要做的事，托尼時不時的在一旁叫地圖出來還有補充說明。

「又來？」鷹眼低聲咕噥著「他們頭怎麼這麼多。」

「嗯哼所以你明天負責這一區。」

托尼指著螢幕上的某一個點，鷹眼看到那個位置後又低念了幾句，最後屈服在娜塔莎的視線威脅下閉上了自己的嘴巴。

大致分完區域後，被分到任務的人都望向了唯一一個還沒被分到任務的彼得。

「那他的任務呢？是什麼？」隊長皺了眉。

「他？哦！」托尼拍了下手，他叫出了另一個檔案「蜘蛛人要負責的是充當我們解決的部分。」

「什麼意思？」

冬兵摘下了頭上蓋著的雜誌坐起身望向站在托尼身旁的蜘蛛人。

「就是你知道的那個意思，嗯，雖然方式差很多。」托尼望向巴基，他說「這次的任務對象是九頭蛇，他會比較適合一點。」

「而且你還需要修養。」

他指了指冬兵右手臂上的包紮。

「好吧。」巴基又把雜誌蓋回臉上。

「所以，大家都知道並清楚自己的任務了吧？」

娜塔莎闔上自己手中的記事本，她的視線掃過了所有正在屋裡的人，在收到確定答案之後就宣布散會。

眾人陸陸續續的離開實驗室，正要出去的彼得被托尼還有娜塔莎攔下。

「明天，一定要快。」娜塔莎抓著他的手腕低聲的囑咐「我們能盡量幫你拖住就幫你拖。」

彼得頓了一下。

「我知道了。」他說。


	5. Chapter 5

這次剿滅九頭蛇的行動比上一次還要順利，除了臥底數量已經詳細的掌控之外，還有各種設備的強力支援，很快的主要三位領頭人都被抓了起來。

彼得穿著蜘蛛人的衣服走進了監獄，他歪著頭望向坐在中間的男人，往前走去抬起了他的下巴。

「是你。」

肯定的語句讓男人的眉頭皺了起來，但他沒想到的時接下來不是殘酷的審訊而是單方面的凌虐。

彼得的拳頭狠狠的打在他的腹部上，男人痛的在椅子上蜷縮成一團，像是覺得不夠似的，彼得動了下脖子喀拉喀拉的聲音響起，從一旁牆壁裡的暗櫃拿出一把小刀，大力的掰開男人的大腿後猛力的往下砍去。

男人痛徹心扉的叫喊聲充斥著整個牢房，坐在一旁的兩位九頭蛇高層全都嚇僵了。

彼得把人踹倒在地上，往他鮮血淋漓的地方踩了下去又轉了幾下，蹲在地上仔細的看著對方的面孔。

「也不怎麼樣。」他評價著男人的臉。

接著拿了小刀，一刀一刀的把臉上的肉片下，男人的喉嚨被彼得大力的固定住，連一聲哀鳴都發不出來，想要咬舌自盡也不行因為下巴被彼得卸了。

在片的差不多，只剩下一層薄薄的肉時彼得起了身，他把地上已經不成人形的傢伙抓起，刀子往心窩一插，被虐待已久的人終於嚥下了最後一口氣。

雙眼通紅的彼得望向剩餘的九頭蛇高層，他拿著小刀，血緩慢的滴到地上，他來回的查看這些人。

「是誰說要暗殺神秘客的？」

彼得湊近了其中一位高層的臉，粉底太厚了，他嫌棄的想到。

「是安德魯。」面前的人顫抖的說了。

一旁被供出來的男人氣的開始反駁，彼得的眼睛眨了眨，他慢慢的走到那個人面前。

「是你？」

看著閃著亮光的刀片，原本還在大聲叫罵的男人瞬間蔫了，就像隻在冷風中哆嗦的鵪鶉，還尿了褲子。

彼得嫌惡的摀住鼻子，此時的他完全沒有任何心情處理對方，他直接把刀子捅入對方的右腰，大力的把腹部劃開接著把裡面的東西全部掏出來。

然後就把他放在原地讓他因為失血過度而死亡，接著彼得轉過頭望向方才回答他的女人。

「感謝你的誠實女士。」彼得柔聲的說到「我會溫柔一點的。」

女人渾身發抖，她點了個頭，認命的閉上眼睛，彼得從暗櫃裡拿了一根針劑往她的頸側注入。

「晚安女士。」

彼得拔掉針劑，把針筒丟到外頭的回收桶裡，換了另一套戰服後馬上趕往昆汀的家。

從五樓的窗戶進了公寓，彼得快步的走到昆汀位在三樓的家，進了房間後他看見昆汀的女友被一群神盾的特工架住。

「您來了。」

其中一位特工向他行了一個禮，彼得輕聲的嗯了句，揮手示意他們離開客廳。

「為什麼要這樣對他？」彼得忍著心中的怒火問到。

他不能懂明明就有觸手可及的幸福卻選擇不要的人的腦子到底在想些什麼，彼得抓著女人的衣領問到。

「是彼得帕克吧？」她嘲諷的笑了。

彼得愣了一會。

「為什麼你會知道？」

彼得咬牙切齒的抓緊她的衣領，被勒緊的女人開始咳了起來。

「也就只有你會問這個蠢問題。」稍微被放開的女人笑了，她還試圖往彼得臉上吐了口口水「你永遠別想知道為什麼我會知道。」

就算彼得閃開了突如其來的唾液，她還是猖狂的笑了。

「為了塑造更美好的世界，犧牲他根本就沒什麼。」

說罷她又繼續大笑，實在是受不了的彼得狠狠的賞了她一個巴掌，他氣憤的看著倒在地上的女人。

「長官，他快回來了。」方才的特工從廚房裡探出頭來「建議您快點下手。」

「我知道了。」彼得朝他點了個頭，回望了地上的女人，彼得拿著槍枝對準她的太陽穴「再也不見。」

就算被抵著太陽穴，女人依舊低聲的嬉笑著。

「碰。」

子彈穿透腦門的那一秒，關著的房門也被撞開。彼得渾身僵硬，緩慢的轉過身望向門口的男人，他舉起槍和對方打了一聲招呼。

「我有做好防護措施，絕對不會弄髒你家。」

來不及攔下的昆汀跌坐在地板上，眼睛望向已經喪命的女友，他的唇微微的顫抖著。

神盾的特工們從其他房間出來，小心翼翼的把女屍搬上車子後，小隊長和彼得道了別望了一眼仍舊呆在原地的昆汀，接著轉身離開公寓。

彼得湊上前去把試圖要把昆汀扶起，回過神的昆汀揮開他的手，跌跌撞撞的走進自己的臥室，開始翻找起屬於女友的東西。

走出房門拿垃圾袋的時候像是故意似的，昆汀把彼得晾在一旁，自顧自的收拾著女友的遺物。

在他收拾好後要拿出門丟掉時被彼得攔在門口。

「彼得，讓開。」疲倦的聲音小聲的說著。

彼得愣了一下後默默的讓開，他望著昆汀下樓丟東西的背影，開始想到底是誰跟他說自己的身份。


	6. Chapter 6

「不介意我抽一根菸吧？」

昆汀靠著陽台的圍欄，手伸向了剛換完裝的彼得，彼得從口袋裡摸出了一根菸遞給他，昆汀主動的伸手從彼得的另一邊口袋掏出打火機，給自己點了火後又把東西放回彼得的口袋裡。

指尖夾著細長的菸，嘴裡緩慢的吐氣，昆汀望著遠處的河流，在月色的照耀下波光粼粼的樣子美極了，彼得的眼神都在他細長的睫毛上。

「一看就知道是你了。」

昆汀沒頭沒尾的說著，然而彼得聽懂了。

「我本來是打算回來之後自己處理的……不過他們是對的，如果是你處理的話會比較好。」

昆汀又吸了一口，而菸已經快燒到指頭，昆汀像是一點都不在意似的冷冷的看著自己的手，最後鬆開夾著菸頭的手指。

望著菸頭掉到街道上的雪堆，細微的火光就這麼的滅在裡頭，白色的雪花被菸灰染成灰色，彼得轉頭望向昆汀。

「喝一杯嗎？」

昆汀抬起頭問彼得，猝不及防和他對上眼的彼得慌張的側過頭輕聲的回了句好。

「那走吧？去隔壁的酒吧。」

說完昆汀就走回屋內，穿上外出的大衣圍上圍巾，在看到彼得沒有大衣和圍巾的時候他停了下，轉身進了房間把其他的大衣和圍巾拿給彼得。

「走吧。」

「嗯。」

彼得跟在昆汀的身後，走出公寓時天上的雪花又開始落下，細小的雪片落在昆汀的頭上，跟在後頭的彼得神情稍微有些恍惚。

走進酒吧後他們在吧台旁坐下，昆汀轉頭向酒保討要了兩杯酒，環境略微的吵鬧彼得並沒有聽清他點的究竟是什麼。很快的酒保遞上了兩杯酒，琥珀色的酒液在昏暗的燈光照耀下顯得異常美麗，昆汀拿起後就一飲而盡，彼得學著他的樣子也把酒喝了乾淨。

辛辣的酒液沿著食道滑入胃裡，彼得摀住嘴巴開始咳嗽，對面的昆汀臉稍微的紅了，他望著彼得的樣子精神恍惚的笑了起來。

他伸手摸著彼得的臉，彼得瞪大了眼睛，昆汀突如其來的湊上彼得的唇，舌尖闖入了彼得的牙關，舔過牙齦纏住舌頭，昆汀兩隻手捧著彼得的臉投入的吻著。

被吻住的彼得整個腦子都是暈的，笨拙的回吻昆汀，抱住對方的腰手掌溫柔的摩挲脊背，在親吻的間隙裡他低聲的歎了口氣。

兩人抱著對方跌跌撞撞的回到公寓裡，在要進電梯之前還嚇到了正抱著自家小狗要去逛超市的樓上鄰居，彼得略帶醉意的和對方道了個歉後把一旁醉的一直說胡話的昆汀帶進電梯裡。

一進電梯昆汀就突然把手伸向彼得的褲襠開始揉捏，彼得驚喘了下，他撥開昆汀的手，但過沒幾秒後昆汀又把手伸向他的褲襠，彼得無奈之下只好抱住昆汀把他的手放到自己肩上。

正要按延長鍵的彼得屁股突然被抓了一下，靠在肩上的男人輕聲的笑了，彼得晃了晃腦袋，深吸了一口氣後終於按好了延長鍵，他抱著一直試圖摸他屁股的男人跌跌撞撞的走到家門口，然後從對方口袋裡掏出鑰匙解鎖。

彼得發誓他剛才有聽到昆汀發出舒服的嘆息聲，就在剛才他把手伸進他褲子口袋裡拿鑰匙的時候發生的。

打開門之後兩人進了屋內，彼得把門關上之後就被昆汀壓在門板上不放開，昆汀一邊吻著彼得一邊伸手快速的把他的褲腰帶解開然後把彼得的褲子脫下。

伸手揉了幾下彼得的陰莖後，他蹲下把彼得的慾望含入嘴中，昆汀努力的吞嚥著彼得的性器，彼得的手指緊緊的抓住昆汀的頭髮，越吞越深，昆汀努力的放鬆喉頭試圖把彼得整根吞進。

內部的肌肉溫柔的貼著陰莖，喉頭緊縮的感覺讓彼得渾身發抖，在幾個深頂後他終於忍不住，直接宣洩在昆汀的喉嚨裡。

被突如其來的精液嗆到，昆汀把彼得的陰莖吐出扶著一旁的牆壁咳著，緊張的彼得蹲下查看昆汀的樣子，緩過氣的昆汀把唇邊漏出的精液揩回嘴裡，接著湊前吻住彼得。

一吻結束後他翻身趴在地上屁股翹高雙腿打開。

「進……進來。」

昆汀的手指主動扒開臀瓣，他朝著彼得晃了下屁股不斷的向彼得討要。

彼得試圖起身去臥房找保險套，卻被地上的人拉住後壓倒在地上，急躁的昆汀朝自己的手掌吐了幾口口水，草草的擴張了自己的後穴就直接把彼得硬挺的性器吞了進去。

接著也不管彼得的情緒自顧自的騎了起來，昆汀撐著彼得的小腹，緊窒的腸道絞著陰莖，肉體的撞擊聲還有細微的水漬聲充斥著整個客廳，他捂著自己的嘴巴滿含淚光的望著躺著的彼得，最後顫抖的在彼得身上高潮了，前面的精液射在彼得的小腹上，他向前趴倒頭埋在彼得的頸窩處。

彼得伸手輕柔的摸著他的後頸，吻著他的肩膀慢慢的坐起，緩慢的頂弄著昆汀的深處，昆汀的手環在彼得的背後，彼得頂的太狠或是太過深入的時候就在他的背上留下一條又一條的爪印。

最後在深深的一頂後彼得射在了昆汀的穴內，他抱著又高潮的男人，低聲的在他耳畔不停的說著自己在。

昆汀的睫毛顫了顫，累的不行的他閉上了眼睛，酒已經醒了的彼得緩慢的把性器抽出，把昆汀抱起後帶進浴室裡沖洗一遍，把頭髮擦乾換上睡衣後把人抱上了床鋪。

彼得把昆汀的棉被蓋上後就轉身出了房門，他並沒有看到後面昆汀張開的眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

隔天早上起床，昆汀走進浴室裡刷牙洗臉，他望著鏡子裡的自己，看著那些沒有被睡衣掩蓋住的痕跡，他出神的想著，直到聽見外面有重物掉落的聲音時他才回過神。

洗漱好的昆汀匆忙的走到客廳，他看到的卻是一頭亂髮眼神迷茫的彼得躺在地上，昆汀伸手拉了一把彼得，被拉起來之後的彼得揉了揉眼睛，看起來清醒了些。

「去洗漱。」昆汀把彼得推進浴室裡，從外面臥房的衣櫃裡找出新的牙刷和毛巾遞給他「喏，給你。」

彼得接過牙刷和毛巾後就開始刷牙，刷完牙洗完臉後他拿毛巾擦了擦自己的頭髮，抬起頭望向鏡子的時候突然看到身後正靠在門上的昆汀。

他抓著毛巾緊張的轉過身子，結結巴巴的一句話都講不清。

「我、我會負責的。」

彼得好不容易憋出一句話，卻在說出口的時候想要把自己掐死。

「喔。」昆汀應了句。

「我把乾淨的衣服放在我床上了，你趕快換好之後我們就去基地開會。」

說完他轉身就離開了浴室門口，只留下呆愣的彼得在原地。

回過神的彼得趕快出了浴室換上昆汀幫他準備的衣服，上衣有一點大，彼得內心想著，接著把袖子往上捲了一些，褲子是之前出完差回來借住昆汀家時落下的，衣服穿好後他走出臥室，接過昆汀丟給他的大衣，兩個人出了公寓一起開車去復仇者的基地開會。

一踏出車門彼得就看見娜塔莎站在門口，她拍了下彼得的肩膀後望向他身後的昆汀，簡單的打了一個招呼後把兩個人帶進基地裡。

在發現蜘蛛人是原本就熟悉的彼得後，復仇者裡的其他人就沒有再多說什麼，每個上前擁抱了下彼得歡迎他加入。

「昨天的任務很成功。」

娜塔莎調出各種資訊和眾人討論著，彼得歪過頭看向坐在身後的昆汀，結果被托尼發現他沒有專心在聽，吹了口哨讓他把頭轉回來後又接著說各種分析。

好不容易開完會要離開的彼得和昆汀又被攔住，托尼讓昆汀跟著自己，而彼得留下來由娜塔莎看著。

「我想這個你必須要知道。」

托尼叫出之前檢查的報告，一旁的班納開始向昆汀解釋起上面的數據，聽著聽著昆汀的眉頭皺了起來。

「所以他是個不穩定的炸彈？」

昆汀望著資料低聲的問。

「嚴格意義上來說並不是，只要有你在的話他會正常很多，也不需要在情緒失控的時候施打藥劑。」

班納推了一下鼻樑上的眼睛，溫和的說到。

「所以別再試圖逃避了。」托尼站在一旁插著腰說到「這年頭同性戀又不會被瞧不起，堂堂正正的超級英雄幹嘛要當一個深櫃？」

昆汀抬起頭冷冷的望著他，托尼無所謂的聳了聳肩，班納來回的看著他們兩個人。

「如果要吵架或是要打架的話我不建議在這裡，浩克有一點敏感。」

昆汀深深的吸了一口氣後慢慢的把它們全部吐出。

「好吧。」

他小聲的回著，不知道究竟是在回答誰。

三個人一起出了房間，昆汀看著正被娜塔莎抱住安慰的彼得，眼眶略微通紅的男孩在看到他出來之後擦了擦眼角，很快的站起來衝到他面前抱住他。

昆汀的手輕輕的揉著彼得的卷髮。


	8. 後記

這篇其實本來要寫成鏡像蟲的，但是不知道為什麼後面寫著寫著就歪了(好

這篇的時間線大概是在隊二之後，大概時間應該是彼得十九歲，當然被蜘蛛咬的時間也延後了很多。

被蜘蛛咬了之後的彼得被我設定成情緒會有些不穩定，雖然依舊有著道德感不過比年紀小小就被咬的原荷蘭蟲低很多，很容易因為跟昆汀有關係的人事物道德失控。

中間雖然托尼他們弄出了藥劑要給彼得，但那些都是在昆汀還沒真正接受彼得之前讓他使用的，確定在一起之後就是當成備用的藥劑。

某種程度上而言，我個人覺得昆汀是能夠制約彼得的人，標題取作巴夫洛夫的制約也是有這個含義(雖然我原始的檔案裡並不叫這個名字)。

這一篇文里的昆汀倒是是按照一開始想的鏡像蟲對英雄缸的想法寫下去的，前面的布拉格其實他想到的不是女朋友，而是之前曾和他一起出差去布拉格的彼得。嗯，我還給他加了一個深櫃的設定。

嗯，嚴格說起來昆汀的女友蠻慘的，我一直沒有給她取名字(抓頭)。

啊不過這應該沒差啦，她會成為九頭蛇的臥底起因是因為很老套的由愛生恨，雖然她本來就是九頭蛇的相關成員，但是最初的時候她是有認真打算脫離組織好好跟昆汀生活的。不過後面她發現彼得跟昆汀從布拉格出差回來後昆汀看著他的眼神就什麼都懂了，嗯。雖然她死前不肯跟彼得說為什麼知道他就是彼得，但那其實是因為她的腦海中一直沒有忘記彼得的身材(?)。

梅姨的話，雖然文中沒有說，但這邊是設定成她在彼得剛滿十七之後就意外去世了，身為團隊裡的少數女性成員之一的娜塔莎偶爾會去輔導他這樣。

嗯，我應該沒有說漏的地方了吧?

不知道會不會有番外，但這篇是有打算跟Become Human那篇合在一起印成本子，會不會販售不清楚，可能自己印發幾本或是找時間發印調也說不定。


End file.
